Sociopathic Intentions
by Eclarelover1820
Summary: My story Sociopath as it was originally writen. Clare is Eli's next victem. There is no love or happy endings in this version.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi**

**A/N: Hey everyone ok so I've had this written down for a while now and I've finally decided to post it , Eli is a little occ but he had to be in order for this to work so if you don't like it than you don't have to read it. Also if I don't have all the traits and behaviors down right I apologize this is the first time I've written about a sociopath oh and btw Eli's thoughts are italic…**

From the minute Eli ran over her glasses and looked at her pure innocent face, the light blush that covered her cheeks when he handed her back said glasses, the way she studderd when she asked him if she would see him around, the cross that she wore around her neck and of course the silver ring that lie on her left finger he knew Clare Edwards would be his next victim.

He knew his intentions for her break her; she was too innocent he needed to do this.

Use her , play with her mind until he was in full control and then finally make her unpure.

He walked into English class the next morning with a plan ready he just needed to put it into action.

"Elijah Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards" Mrs. Dawes saying his name breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Excuse me?"

"I said Elijah Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards now Eli please get with your partner." Mrs. Dawes said gesturing behind Eli.

Eli smirked before turning around was Mrs. Dawes psychic? did she know what he was planning on doing?

_Well she just made this so much easier for me _Eli thought.

He turned around and faced a small smiling Clare.

"Hi I'm Clare"

"Eli" he said shaking her hand.

"I know you're the guy who ran over my glasses and said I had pretty eyes"

Eli smirked "Well I was being honest but your eyes aren't the only part of you that's pretty"

Clare blushed and looked down " Thank you"

_Let the plan begin_ he thought as he eyed her.

Over the past week Eli had finished step 1 pretty well he thought , he charmed her , complimented her made her laugh and even flirted a little with her and she seemed to go for it so he thought he should take it to step 2: trust.

During lunch one day well editing her paper and saying it pretty much sucked he got her to skip class with him.

They sat on a bench outside the dot and after a few minutes of playful banter Eli decided it was time he found out more about her personal life.

"If you could change one thing in the world what would it be?"

Clare looked thoughtful for a minute before speaking.

"My mom and dad their not exactly getting along."

She began to open up to him a little about her parental situation and the more she talked the more he was smirking on the inside.

He could use this to his advantage; _she's vulnerable, needy, and perfect._

"Anyway" Clare said breaking his thoughts "Sorry for putting all of this on you it's just i-"

"No its fine Clare I know we just met not that long ago but you can talk to me if you ever need someone to listen"

Clare smiled a small smile "Thanks Eli" She said touching his hand.

He stiffened at the contact at first but then relaxed and "No problem Clare"

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I hope it didn't totally suck =/ should I continue? Let me know Review! =)…**

**-Eclarelover1820**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

Things were progressing quite well so far well Eli thought.

After about 3 weeks he got to know Saint Clare as people around the school called her and he also gained her trust by listening to her go on about her parents' divorce and saying he was there for her…

Psh what a crock oh well it was all part of the plan and if he wanted it to work her trust was essential.

Speaking of the plan since steps 1 and 2 were complete he decided it was time to incorporate step 3: feelings.

So one morning he drove to degrassi ready to become focused on the little virgin when he had a little altercation with some Moran named Fitz.

The asshole wouldn't get out of the way of an open parking spot and then he actually had the nerve to take mortys hood ornament and snap it right off oh this guy was gonna pay!

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You emo boy now why don't you go put on more eyeliner" Fitz said and chuckled

"Listen you piece of wasted airspace i-"

"Eli don't" Eli turned around as he heard his name, he saw a concerned Clare come up to him "Let's just go we have class"

Eli looked at Clare than at Fitz than back at Clare and Smirked as an idea came into his head.

"Fine" he said as they turned and headed towards degrassi.

_This isn't over nope not even close_

As the month went by Eli continued his war with Fitz, He found it entertaining and a bonus that Clare became worried and showed concern for him because than he could get closer to her.

He already knew that she felt something for him, the way she would blush every time he complimented her, the way she looked at him in class when she thought he didn't notice.

If he played his cards right she would be like putty in his hands he just needed to take his time

The war went on , Fitz wrecked Eli's car , Eli slipped Fitz ipecac , Fitz tried to jump Eli but Eli ended up getting him arrested by the end of the month going into the begining of March Eli was winning the war .

As for his progress with sweet little Clare well if she didn't feel something for him , she did now she was always telling him that she wanted him to stop his fighting with Fitz and when he asked her why she simply looked down and blushed saying that she cared about him so he purposely kept it going.

One afternoon Eli walked out of Class with big smirk on his face he turned the corner to go to his locker when he something that made him scowl

"Well well I see they let you out of the cop shop Moran"

Eli walked right up to Fitz standing his ground, "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

They didn't notice right away but they had an audience Clare watched from a distance as Eli and Fitz were inches apart looking like they were about to tear each other's heads off again.

She was worried and wanted to intervene but Eli had told her ever since his feud started with Fitz to stay out of it.

She inched closer trying to hear their conversation but she couldn't.

"You're gonna pay for getting me arrested emo boy I promise" Fitz threatened

"Ohhh I'm so scared what are you gonna do tell on me Fitzy boy?"

Clare watched as Fitz's eyes looked over at her as Eli's eyes followed his, he then looked back at Eli with a grin.

"You know that little Edwards virgin is looking pretty good I may just decide to take her off your hands after all she needs a real man and someone to turn her in to "REAL" women."

Fitz started to chuckle but then winced as his head hit the lockers, Clare gasp and Eli looked over at her before relocking eyes with Fitz.

"Now you listen to me you lowlife piece of shit!" he whispered in a deadly tone.

"That little Edwards virgin is MINE! Stay the fuck away from her if I catch you near her, talking about her or even thinking about her I'll kill you."

Fitz pushed Eli back and scoffed "Yeah right" he said before walking off.

Once Fitz was gone Clare went up to Eli "Hey are you ok?" she said softly touching his arm.

Eli gave her a small smile "I'm fine Clare don't worry about me" he said and then stroked her cheek.

Clare blushed and looked down "I can't help it you know I really don't like you fighting with him."

"I know but he was talking about you Clare I was just defending your honor."

"Thank you but its ok Eli people like Fitz will get what they deserve one day."

Eli smirked as he draped his arm over Clare's shoulder.

"Your right Edwards i like the way you think Fitzyboy will sure get what he deserves.'

Eli mumbled as he and Clare walked down the hall.

Sure enough Fitz did get what he deserved about a week later it was all over school that Fitz had gotten jumped over the weekend really bad and was in a coma the question was though who want to do such a thing?

**A/N: Alright everyone so there you have it.**

**Review! =)**

**-Eclarelover1820**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi**

After about a month or so all the rumors about Fitz had stopped going around and even though some people had an idea about who was to blame for the incident no one ever said anything It was just forgotten , Fitz never came back so that was just the end of it.

Clare had even suspected Eli but she never asked him about it, he couldn't do it he was so sweet, and nice, and smart, I mean she knew that he fought with Fitz but he would never do anything so bad right?

Eli walked into English that morning bitching about the school system and how it was so stupid how that they made kids get up early for school when he saw his favorite little project.

Clare was sitting in her seat slightly leaned back absorbed in a book, Eli snuck up behind her and snatched the book out of her hand.

"Hey!" She said looking up to meet green eyes.

Eli looked at the book title and smirked rolling his eyes "Twilight? Really blue eyes? I should have figured" he scoffed dropping the book on her desk and taking his seat in front of her.

"Hey" She said shoving his shoulder lightly what's that supposed to mean?"

He turned around to face her "Well Mrs. Dawes did say you have a love for the undead did she not?"

"Yes but i-"

"You know I've also heard around school that you write mature fan fiction about said undead care to share?" he said smirking.

Clare blushed and smacked him lightly with her book "No! And besides this is different twilight is a love story it's romantic and sweet and –"

"And about sparkly vampires who are vegetarians LAME"

Clare smiled "you know I think you're just jealous of Edward"

Eli Scoffed "That Cullen guy? As if blue eyes I'm far better than him, I'm better looking, I'm more charming, and I can bite better if you want me to" he said winking at her.

Clare blushed and looked down at her book "No that's ok"

"Alright ladies and gentlemen this week we will be coving Shakespeare" Mrs. Dawes began as she stood up and started the lecture.

Eli sat at his desk coloring his nails only halfway listening while he thought about how to formulate the next step into play.

This cute little friendship and banter was alright for a while but he didn't wanna lose focus on what the original plan was.

The next thing to do was push this little friendship of theirs a tad farther he needed to kiss her once he did that than he could play hot and cold with her for a while confuse her make her a tad unsure and insecure.

Than finally he'd give her what she wanted, a sweet, caring, loving boyfriend…

But for now he needed to get that kiss, he was pretty sure that if he just straight out kissed her that the little prude would close up and avoid him and that are not what he wanted.

He sat there for about 5 more minutes until Mrs. Dawes said some that caught his attention.

"Now I'm going to pass out you film packets send one of your partners up to come get them if you want to get a good grade on this the scenes have to be accurate. Remember Shakespeare was about love, hate, Emotions, that's what I wanna see"

If he remembered right Mrs. Dawes mentioned that one of the packets was Romeo and Juliet, a smirk made its way onto his face as he thought of the perfect way to get to the next step: the kiss.

Clare would of course wanna get a good grade and they were gonna have to do the famous scene with the poison, so he could just convince her to change the scene around a little bit it was perfect.

He saw Clare start to get up behind him but he quickly stood up and faced her. She looked at him a little surprised.

He smiled at her "Don't worry about it I got this one"

She shyly smiled back at him and sat back down as he headed towards the front of the class.

When he got up there he made sure he asked for Romeo and Juliet telling Mrs. Dawes that it was his favorite play and he wanted to give it justice.

She smiled and said she appreciated Eli's love for Shakespeare so she gave it to him.

Eli smirked as he came back to his seat.

"So what play are we doing?" Clare asked.

"Star crossed lovers who kill themselves so they can be with each other in the afterlife Romeo and Juliet."

"Oh" Clare smiled

"What's wrong Edwards scared to kiss me?"

"Kiss?"

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you about the poison scene I think that Romeo would require a few minutes for the poison to kick in before dying instead of just kicking the bucket right away don't you think?"

Clare scrunched her eyebrows for a second "Hmm your right he does die rather quickly"

"Exactly so I thought what if Juliet woke up for a brief moment, they could… share a final kiss."

Clare blushed slightly and looked down quickly before relocking eyes with Eli "Yeah ok I think we could do that."

RING!

Eli and Clare stood up and started gathering their things and walked to the door Eli grabbed Clare's arm. "So after school today?"

Clare smiled "Yeah"

Eli smirked "Good later Edwards" and with that he walked of down the hall to his next class.

Clare sighed and went to media mersion.

She walked in and took her seat next to her best friend Alli.

"Hey Clare what's up with you your all flustery."

"I am not" Clare said smiling.

"Alright who is it? Spill it Clare!"

"What do you mean?"

"Clare!"

"Ok ok I'm gonna kiss Eli after school today"

"WHAT?" Alli practically screamed.

"Shhh Alli!"

"Ok I'm sorry but what? Details please!"

"So Eli and I have this project to do in Mrs. Dawes class it's like modern Shakespeare scenes and we got Romeo and Juliet and Eli said he wanted to change something a little bit in one of the scenes and basically he suggested we kiss"

"Oh my god! Clare you're gonna kiss you crush today awwww" Alli said putting her hand over her heart.

"Shut up Alli I do not have a crush on Eli"

"Yes you do just admit it it's so totally obvious you wanna kiss him"

Clare smiled and blushed

"See aww Eli and Clare sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g"

Alli sang, Clare elbowed her and she just winked.

Ms. Oh than quieted the class down and began the assignments for the day.

After school Eli lent on the hood of morty waiting for Clare to come out. He knew exactly how to play this. He was actually excited things were progressing so nicely. He smirked when he saw come out of the school and head his way.

"Hey" She smiled as she got closer to him

"Hey blue eyes ready to go?"

She nodded and Eli opened the door for her and then went around to the driver's side of morty. He got in and drove them to a semi vacant park.

He grabbed the equipment out of the back of morty and he and Clare walked to an empty picnic bench.

Clare sat up the table as he sat up the camera.

When they finished setting up Eli walked up to the table and sat on top of it. "So ready to be my Juliet?"

"Yeah let's do this"

"So eager Edwards huh?" He smirked and patted the spot next to him.

"Juliet I will join you in the after life, Death come quickly so I can be with her asap" Eli recited taking a sip of coke.

"Romeo no! You drank the high fructose cola beverage" Clare said sitting up.

Eli put a hand on Clare's waist and slowly started to lean in , Clare's eyes grew wide for a second but then Eli pressed his forehead to Clare's and they locked eyes briefly before Eli captured her lips in a sweet quick kiss.

When they broke away Eli fell back and pretended to die while Clare spoke her last line "Star crossed not for long, I shall see you in the afterlife Romeo" Clare shot herself and then fell back as well.

Eli grabbed the remote he had in his pocket and stopped the camera. They both sat up and locked eyes, Clare blushed as Eli eyed her and looked down.

After they finished at the park Eli dropped Clare off and then headed home.

Once home he headed up to his room and plopped down on his bed, he rested his hands behind his head and sprawled out as he thought of the day's events.

He went from the "friend" stage to a whole different level in a matter of hours god he was good. Well now that he gave sweet little Clare something to dream about it was time for the next step: Hot and Cold.

For the next week Eli played and confused Clare as much as he could. One day he avoided her like the plague, the next day he was barely around her and spoke to her little, the next day after that he was around her all day but never said a word to her and so on.

After watching her squirm and making her feel insecure for a while he decided it was time to give her what she wanted.

On Friday after the last Class of the day he went searching for her and found her coming out of her science class.

"Clare wait up!" He yelled as he jogged up to her.

Clare turned around and frowned a little, she adjusted her bag strap as she spoke "What is it Eli?"

"Look I'm sorry ok"

"For what?" she said looking down.

Eli looked down as well before sighing and lifting her chin up to meet his eyes.

"For playing hot and cold with you for the past week , I know I've been an asshole it's just that I really like you and it freaked me out because I don't express myself and my feelings very well and I don't wanna screw anything up between us."

Clare let a smile grace her features as she stroked his cheek. "Eli I like you to a lot"

She blushed and he crashed his lips to hers roughly Clare gasp and Eli slid his tongue in her mouth quickly before breaking the kiss.

She smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close as a twisted smirk made it way on to his face.

_Damn I'm good I should be a fucking actor, Next Step: Isolation _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

Isolation- A state of separation between persons or groups.

This was Eli's next step. To isolate Clare from all her friends so that he could slowly gain control over her. Than once he completed his task of breaking the sweet innocent girl no one would be there to pick her up as she fell.

However even though she didn't have many it was still a little bit more difficult than he had anticipated it would be.

Eli and Clare had been together for about 2 months and even though he'd done little things here and there to try and push her friends away like pulling her away from her friends at lunch and spending every day with her after school alone her friends wouldn't take the hint.

He was starting to just get really frustrated and finally decided to play the jealous boyfriend act on her.

"Clare?" Eli asked one late afternoon while they were swinging at the park.

"Hmm?"

"I want you to stop seeing all those guys you hang around with at school."

"What?" Clare said stopping her swing and locking eyes with Eli.

"Their always looking at you funny and I don't like it"

"Eli you can't be serious its Conner, Dave, and Wesley their just friends"

"Yeah that's what you think but they look at you in a whole different way it's disgusting and I want it to stop!"

"Eli i-"

"Clare you're MY girlfriend!" He said standing up and pulling her up with him his hands wrapping tightly around her wrists.

"I know" Clare said looking down.

Eli let go of her wrists and sighed "Look I'm sorry ok but I'm just trying to protect you" He said tilting her chin up so they locked eyes.

"But Eli their all really harmless it's nothing to worry about"

"Fine you wanna know the truth? The truth is I don't want you around any other guys but me. It makes me jealous and angry because you're so beautiful and perfect that I want you all to myself."

"Eli there's nothing to be jealous about I'm all yours" Clare said smiling as she stroked his cheek.

Eli smirked mentally_ technically not yet my sweet little virgin but I hope so real soon_

Getting refocused on Clare he wrapped her arms around her waist and lent in and started kissing her neck lightly.

"If your mine than please just do me this favor I don't want you near them anymore just listen to me Clare say ok" He mumbled against her neck as he bit a sensitive spot on Clare's neck making her let out a light moan.

"Say ok" He said again as he pulled her closer and gripped her waist tighter"

Clare gasps a little and looked down as she whispered "Ok"

Eli smirked on her skin and whispered "Good girl" as he lifted his mouth to hers kissing her passionately and grabbed her arms and put them around his neck.

Once Eli got Clare to get rid of those nerdy ass losers all he had to do was get rid of her girlfriends and considering she only had one he thought it would be a piece of cake.

Shit was he wrong that nosy ass bitch Alli was the most annoying person he had ever met and as it worked out she wasn't exactly a fan of his either.

Sometime over the first month or so that Eli and Clare had begun dating Alli started to notice things about Eli that Clare didn't see which Eli didn't like at all. He didn't want that girl in his business or trying to figure him out she should really get a life and go bother someone else but of course she didn't.

Alli was ALWAYS in their business and ALWAYS trying to catch Clare on those rare occasions when she was alone to tell her that Eli was no good and that he treated her like shit just because he lost his temper a few times and fought with her making her cry.

Big deal but seriously this bitch needed to go she was in the way and he was really losing his patients with her.

One afternoon during lunch Clare didn't show up where they were supposed to meet. So instead of texting her he decided to just look around the school for her because he was sure that Alli had cornered her again and if he texted Clare she would jest tell him not to do anything rash.

He wondered around the school for about 10 minutes or so when he came across the library.

He walked in and looked through the rows of books and was just about to turn a shelf when he heard Clare's voice.

"Alli it's not like that"

"Yes it is Clare! I don't know how you don't see it. He treats you like shit! He's possessive and mean and makes you cry. He's an asshole Clare you can do so much better than him"

"Oh really?" Eli said stepping out from behind the bookshelf.

Clare and Alli both jumped "E-Eli" Clare stuttered

Alli gave him and dirty look and spat "Its rude to eavesdrop you know"

"Yeah well it's rude to talk shit about someone when they're not around"

Alli crossed her arms "I can't help it if it's true"

"Alli!" Clare scolded

Eli's eyes darkened and Clare knew he was gonna explode "Excuse me? Who the FUCK do you think you are? Hmm telling Clare all sorts of shit about me when you should really be minding your own business you nosy ass bitch!"

Alli huffed and stood up "Your just a piece of shit Eli! You treat Clare like crap all the time. Degrading her, fighting with her telling her who she can and can't see! Who the Fuck are you? Your not her parents you can't tell her what to do."

"Your right you dumbass I'm not but if you were more interested in Clare rather than our relationship you'd know that her parents are fighting more than ever and most of the time they forget about her."

Alli frowned and lent down next to Clare "Oh Clare I didn't-know-"

"That's right you didn't know and if I'm such a horrible boyfriend than why not ask Clare. I mean I'm the one whose been there for her all this time and tried to make her feel better while her own best friend wasn't."

"I didn't know stupid if i-"

"Blah blah blah no one cares your too late. Anyway I wanna hear what Clare thinks."

"She's not gonna say anything against you, you've like brainwashed her."

"No he hasn't I still have a mind of my own you know" Clare finally spoke looking up at them.

Eli smirked and pushed Alli aside as he knelt down in front of Clare.

"Clare baby do you think I'm a bad boyfriend? Do I degrade you and control you and make you cry all the time? I mean I know we fight but all couples do and I only worry about who your with because I care about you."

Eli said stroking her cheek. "But do you believe what she says?"

"Clareee! Come on" Alli said trying to get her on her side.

Clare locked eyes with Eli than looked from him to Alli and said " Eli's not like that Alli your wrong."

Alli grabbed her things "Fine Clare! Then stay with him good luck with this asshole."

"Bye bitch" Eli said winking at her as she turned and walked off.

He then turned to Clare and kissed her roughly. Once he broke the kiss he pulled up a chair next to her and held her hands in his. The damage was done now he needed to make sure he secured it.

"Clare?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't want you to see Alli anymore"

Clare looked up at him with wide eyes "But Eli Alli's my best friend. I mean I know we just got in a fight but-"

"Yeah and I'm your boyfriend. All she does is talk shit about me to you and I don't want her filling your head with all these lies and bullshit."

"Eli it doesn't matter anyway I don't believe what she says."

Eli sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

_Why the fuck does she make this so difficult! Alright time to get a little harsh_

"I don't care Clare she's a nosy whore. Trust me I've heard from several guys that she gets around she's a trashy slut you think I want that for you?"

"Eli i-"

"You hang out with her Clare they'll assume and then you'll be labeled as a trashy whore. Is that what you want? Causes if it is than go. You need to make a choice Clare Alli or me?"

"Eli please" Clare said

Eli didn't say anything just looked at her.

Clare eyed him as she mentally though it over what choice did she have.

"Ok" She whispered

Eli arched a brow "Ok?"

"I pick you I won't see Alli anymore."

Eli smirked as he laid his hands on her knees. "Good cause I need you Clare you're the best thing in my life."

Clare gave Eli a small smile. He pulled her into his lap kissed her forehead and started stroking her back.

"I need you too Eli" Clare whispered into his neck.

A twisted smirk graced Eli's features once again.

_Eli 2, Nosy ass bitch and nerdy losers 0. _

_Kudos to me. Now for the next step time for "Love"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi**

**A/N: Hey everyone now I know some of you are wondering why Clare chose Eli over Alli in the last Chapter. I know the girl code Chicks before D**ks lol but from Clare eyes Alli wasn't really being a good friend she only wanted to talk to her about herself or to trash talk Eli. She never asked Clare how she was or about her parents and Eli always seemed concerned and was so sweet. So the way Clare saw it Eli was there for her when Alli wasn't I hope that makes sense.**

**Now once again thank you to everyone who reviewed and enjoy chapter 5**

Eli was quite proud of himself so far he and Clare had been together a total of almost 5 months and although it has been an extremely slow process so far he kept telling himself that the end result all be worth it.

He walked into school with a big smirk on his face until he saw a frowning Clare waiting for him at his locker.

"Clare what's wrong?" He asked as he walked up to her.

"Eli we have a problem"

Eli looked shocked for a minute usually when a girl told him that it was always a pregnancy scare. _What the fuck? I haven't even slept with her yet. Nah that can't be it unless she's the next Virgin Mary._

Snapping back to reality he cleared his throat as he opened his locker. "What is it?"

She sighed and looked down as she spoke.

"Alli came to my house last night and wanted to know why I haven't been talking to her and ignoring her calls and I'ms for the last month and a half."

After their fight Alli didn't speak to Clare for a while and found that she really missed her but when she called her to make up Clare completely ignored her calls same with I'ms and at school.

Eli finished putting his stuff in his locker and shut it." And what did you tell her?" he asked lifting her chin up to look him in the eyes.

"The truth that you said you were hearing things about her and that you thought it was better if I kept my distance to keep my reputation safe."

"And what did the nosy bitch say?"

"She freaked out and yelled than went to my parents telling all sorts of things like your brainwashing I and you control everything I do and you're just using me."

_Wow I have to give that girl some credit she was pretty close I didn't even think she was smart enough to add numbers_

"And what did your parents say?"

"They said I can't see you anymore" her eyes getting a tad watery.

_She's actually gonna cry over this when there is such an easy solution, on another note she really does seem to be getting attached to me I think now's the perfect time to drop the L-bomb_

He mentally smirked before saying "Are you going to listen to them?"

"I-I don't want to Eli but i-"

"So then don't"

"You want me to go behind their backs?"

"Clare" Eli said cupping her cheek "Do you wanna be with me?"

"Yes"

"So than who gives a fuck what your parents say. There not there for you their tearing your life apart why should they get a say in who you wanna be with or anything you wanna do. Besides I need you Clare I-I love you."

Clare gasp lightly and a smile made its way onto her face as she hugged him "I love you too Eli."

Eli smiled a sick twisted smile as he embraced her.

_She's mine it's only a matter of time now_

When she pulled back he grabbed her waist her waist and pushed her up against the lockers before kissing her deeply.

As he slid his tongue in her mouth his hands went up and down her sides and he slipped a hand under her shirt testing the waters a bit.

RING!

Clare broke the kiss and Eli's lips went to her neck sucking hard.

"Eli we have to go to class"

"Fuck Class "He said as his lips reconnected with hers as the halls became deserted.

He hoisted her up a little bit and pressed himself into her. He heard her gasp and she grasp his shoulders tightly. "Eli" she whispered against his lips.

"Shhh its ok Clare" Eli said as his fingers drew small circles around her belly button. The cold metal of his rings making goose bumps appear on her skin.

He was a little surprised when Clare let out a breathy little moan. He started to move his hand a little higher and was so close to his goal when all of a sudden they heard a loud "Ahem"

He mentally scowled and he and Clare pulled apart to see a sneering Alli walking by.

"Tsk tsk Clare I thought you were supposed to dump his sorry ass."

Eli smirked "Trust me sweetie my ass is not sorry"

"Fuck you Eli"

"No thanks sloppy thirds and fourths aren't my style"

"Asshole, Gee Clare I wonder what your parents are gonna say." She said as she walked away.

Clare looked down biting her lip and frowning than looked back up at Eli.

"What about Alli?"

Eli smirked "Don't worry that little bitch will get what's coming to her"

Just like Fitz she did. When Alli got home that day someone had mysteriously sent her school file home exposing everything she'd ever gotten in trouble for at degrassi to her parents. Naturally her parents were extremely angry and sent Alli to an all girl's boarding school 300 miles away.

Eli laid on his bed a big smirk on his face. Today was an amazingly productive day for him. He told Clare he loved her and the sweet little virgin bought it. And of course he got rid of that nasty nosy annoying little bitch.

Seriously how dare she try to get the parents involved and try to take Saint Clare away from him? Not like it would happen anyway but still.

His thoughts drifted back to Clare. He had to admit that she was sexy and beautiful and soft. He just couldn't wait to fuck her. To take sweet pure Clare and rip away her innocence.

To take away the one thing that she cares about the most. Just the thought of it made him hard and he smirked as he thought of the next step: Virginity

Eli bit Clare's neck hard and she arched her back into him.

"Eli" She lightly moaned

He smirked and ran his hands under her shirt running his nails along her flat stomach and sides as he kissed her roughly.

Eli and Clare were in his room on his bed on a Tuesday afternoon. They were originally supposed to do homework but of course Eli had other intentions.

As soon as they got to Eli's room he threw his and Clare's bags on his floor and kissed her pushing her on the bed and getting on top of her.

Eli lifted up Clare shirt and kissed around her belly button. Clare fisted her hands in Eli's hair.

He then attacked her neck making sure to leave a few marks as Clare ran her nails down his back and sides earning a growl.

He sat up on his knees and his hands guided along her thighs he gripped them and pulled her to him and grinded against her earning a gasp from her. He lent down over her and his lips went to her ear lobe.

"Do you know how much I want you Clare? I want you so fucking bad" He whispered making her shudder.

He pressed himself into her and she gasp and he kissed her hard invading her mouth and biting her bottom lip as one of his hands went between them and started to ghost along her inner thighs getting closer and closer to his prize.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi**

**A/N: Hey everyone so first off I wanna apologize for not updating sooner I've been sick and just been feeling blah but I think I owe you guys a chapter and you guys have waited long enough.**

**Next thank you to everyone who liked the steamy scene I tired the best I could with a T rating lol so I'm glad you enjoyed it. **

He was almost there when just like all the other times she stopped him. Clare broke the kiss and said "Eli slowdown"

"Please Clare come on" He said trying to move his hand again but she grabbed it and removed it from her thigh.

"I'm sorry Eli we can't"

Eli sighed frustrated pulling away from her and siting up on his knees. "Why not huh?"

"You know why Eli" She said pulling her shirt back down as her purity ring gleamed in the light taunting him.

Eli got off the bed and faced away from her. He grabbed his hair and mumbled under his breath "So fucking close every time."

"Eli please understand" Clare said getting off the bed and putting a hand on his shoulder.

He took a deep breath before he turned to face her.

"Understand what Clare? That my girlfriend would rather keep some meaningless promise to her parents who don't give a fuck about it or her anymore instead of being with her boyfriend who loves and cares about her and just wants to pleasure her. Well I'm sorry Clare I don't understand that."

"Eli it's not a meaningless promise and I'm not keeping for my parents anymore I'm keeping it for god. He's there for me even if my parents aren't."

_Oh fuck here we go again with the religious crap_

"And I'm not"

"Of course I know your there for me Eli. I know you love and care about me but regardless of that I'm just not ready to go all the way yet. You're my first really serious boyfriend and I'm nervous is all."

"Am I ever gonna get to be with you? Or are you gonna remain little virgin saint Clare forever?"

A look of hurt came across Clare's features.

"I can't believe you said that Eli you know I took a vow of abstinence and you know I have faith and beliefs. Maybe Alli was right." She mumbled as she leant down and picked up her bag.

Eli's eyes darkened and he grabbed her wrist roughly causing Clare to gasp and drop her bag.

"What?"

"Ow! Eli let me go"

"I told you to say away from that whore!"

"Eli let me go now!"

"No"

"Eli"

"Clare"

"I wanna know when you talked to Alli and what she said."

"No!"

Eli grabbed both her shoulders and shook her a tad hard "Now!"

A tear came down Clare's face as she spoke "2 weeks ago by email. She said that all you wanted from me was sex that you don't even really care about me or love me."

"And do you think that?"

"I didn't until tonight"

_Fuck. That stupid bitch is still getting to her. Time to play the apologetic boyfriend._

"Clare baby I'm sorry" he said as he ran his hands down her arm and kissed her wrist gently.

He then cupped her cheek as spoke

"It's just I'm frustrated is all. I wanna show you how much I love you physically.

Clare locked eyes with him "I know Eli but that still was not ok you really grabbed me hard if you do something like that again I won't be so forgiving , verbal fighting is one thing but putting your hands on someone is entirely something different and I don't like that." She said rubbing her wrist and her shoulders."

"And as for the other thing I know you want to Eli but promise or no promise I'm still not ready please understand that."

Eli grasped Clare's waist and kissed her lips gently "I do and I am so sorry Clare please stay we can just lay down and talk no funny business I promise."

Clare gave him a small smile "sounds good"

About 2 hours later they were back on Eli's bed. Eli resting against the headboard as Clare slept peacefully next to him.

He studied her as she slept absent mindedly twisted and played with her purity ring on her finger as he thought.

He didn't particularly wanna rape her, It would pleasure him more if he knew she was willing because that meant he had done everything right and she would be doing it because she thought he "Loved" her.

But the way things were going and went tonight that might not be a possibility. He wouldn't be able to wait THAT much longer. He would rape her if he had to.

The question is would he have to?

**A/N: Alright so there you have it.**

**Review! =)**

**-Eclarelover1820**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi**

**A/N: Alright so from the reviews I take it that chapter made up for not updating in a few days I'm glad =) **

**So here's, Chapter 7 Enjoy**

It had been almost 2 weeks since Eli had tried to get Clare into bed with him and for the past week they'd been fighting frequently.

Eli would sometimes just pick something random or stupid to fight about and it would start out small but with Eli's temper it would escalate and Clare would end up in tears .

It had also been 2 weeks since the thought of raping Clare had crossed Eli's mind. And the more he seemed to think about it the more it seemed like a good idea.

He had worked his ass off for months on her and he was gonna have her soon. One way or another.

It was a Thursday and Eli hadn't seen Clare all morning and she wasn't in English. He texted her and tried calling after he got out but she never responded. So he just though screw it and went about his day.

He didn't end up seeing her until lunch and by that time he had a huge headache so he wasn't exactly feeling like the nicest person right now and of course when she walked into the cafeteria she had to be crying.

She was red eyed and sniffling. He sighed and got up from his table and grabbed her hand as he led her out of the cafeteria.

He led them outside of degrassi and to the picnic tables. He found an empty one and lent against the end of it as Clare stood in front of him. He crossed his arms as he eyed her; she was looking down as tears escaped her eyes.

"What's wrong now Clare?"

"Nothing Eli it's nothing"

"Well obviously it's something if it's making you cry and I'm not the reason this time so just spill it."

"No Eli look you wouldn't understand ok"

"Understand what Clare that you don't even trust me enough to tell me what's going on?"

"It's not that it's just…"

She was stalling he hated that. He sighed and rubbed his temples counting to 10 knowing he was gonna lose his temper.

He interrupted Clare's rambling and stalling and spoke.

"Listen Clare I have a massive headache and as much as I would love to fight with you over stupid shit today I'm really not in the mood SO just fucking spit it out already!

Clare flinched looking up at Eli and then yelling back "My parents are divorcing and selling our house! Are you happy now?"

She began to cry again as she walked to the other side of the picnic bench and sat down as she sobbed.

Eli coulden't help the smirk that came across his features. Was he happy? Of course. He was fucking estatic! Her parents and her house were her last stability.

She was so vunorable and helpless now and He fucking loved it!

The sobbing behind him brought him back to reality, His smirk replaced with a sympathic look as he turned and walked over to Clare

He knelt down in front of her and began rubbing her back "Clare I'm so sorry about your parents, about yelling at you and fighting with you so much lately."

Clare looked up at him tears in her eyes. She pulled him on the bench next to her and threw her arms around him.

"Eli everything's falling apart, I'm losing everything I love"

Eli smirked quickly at her words

He pulled back from her and stroked her cheek as he said "Not me" and then he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

Clare gave him a small smile "I love you Eli you're the only one who's always there for me all the time, you're the only thing I have left your everything to me now."

Eli didn't say anything back to her in return. He just gave her a twisted smile and tilted her chin up to kiss her.

After lunch Eli walked Clare to class and just he was about to leave Clare's voice stopped him.

"Eli?" she asked grabbing his hand.

"Hmm?"

"Do you wanna come over tonight? My parents are going to go see the divorce lawyer and I don't wanna be alone."

Eli grinned intenrally. _This is too perfect. Tonights the night. Shes MINE._

He gave her a small smile "Sure is 6 ok?"

"Perfect" She smiled as she gave him another quick kiss and headed into her class.

Later on Eli after Eli had showered and gotten dressed he walked out of his room and down the the staris grabbing his keys and heading out towards morty a sick smile on his face the whole time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

**A/N: Well this is the last chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! =)**

15 minutes later Eli pulled up in to Clare's' house with one intention on his mind.

He whistled a cheery tune as he got out of the hearse and crossed the street walking up her drive way and too the front door.

He rang the doorbell and waited for a minute or 2 until the door swung open and reveled Clare's smiling face.

"Hey" She whispered as she stepped aside and let him in.

"Hey back" he said shutting the door behind him and locking it.

"Are you feeling any better?" Eli asked pretending to care as Clare led them up the stairs and to her room.

"I do now that you're here" She told him smiling as they sat down on her bed and she held his hands.

They just sat there and talked for about 45 minutes or so and Eli's patience was growing thin.

He leaned in and started to kiss Clare's neck.

"I'm sorry Clare, I wish there was something I could do. "

"I just feel so alone Eli and I hate it."

"You're not Clare" he said as he tentatively bit a spot on her neck.

"You have me" _Lies_

Clare looked up at his words and locked eyes with him. It looked to him like she was thinking about something because she didn't say anything for about 2 or 3 minutes.

Finally she spoke up "Maybe… you can"

"What?"

Clare sighed and leant into his chest. "Maybe there is something you can do. I wanna forget Eli, I just wanna forget about everything that's going on except you and me. Can you help me forget?" She asked him playing with the buttons on his shirt.

Eli was amazed and he wanted to laugh at the same time. He didn't even have to put the plan into action for tonight.

The little virgin was initiating everything…. Well she wouldn't be a virgin for much longer. Eli smirked. He was finally gonna get to fuck her and then watch her world fall apart once he took the last thing she had that meant something to her.

Well… other than him but he never loved her or cared about her. It was all an act to reach this point. The point of no return.

Sure he was sexually turned on by her but that was just his hormones talking. He was after all a man and Clare wasn't ugly. She was actually beautiful so it wasn't his fault.

Breaking out of his thoughts and focusing back on Clare He gave her a small smile.

"Of course I can. I can make you forget everything and make you feel things you've never felt before." He whispered the last part in her ear seductively before biting on the lobe.

Clare nodded shyly and Eli cupped her chin and began to kiss her coxing her into lying down and crawling on top of her.

"You just have to tell me when to stop because I know you have boundaries." He told her even though he had no intention of stopping as he caressed her stomach.

"Clare let out a deep breath and what she said next he had expected.

"I don't want you to stop… I-I want all of you Eli."

Of course she did she was a mess right now. Vulnerable, sad, alone. Her head wasn't in the right state of mind. She was bound to make a stupid mistake or decision and this was it.

It's not like he wasn't gonna do it regardless anyways. Either way he was gonna get what he wanted. It just joyed him more at how messed up she was.

"Okay Clare if you're sure"

"I am. I love you Eli."

Eli once again said nothing in return and just started kissing her again and beginning to remove articles of clothing and 2 hours later he had completed his task.

He took Saint Clare's virginity. Roughly, painfully only caring about his needs and once she fell asleep he got dressed , took her purity ring that lie on her nightstand table and took one more look at peacefully sleeping girl whose life he was about to ruin before leaving.

The next morning Clare couldn't have been happier as she made her way to school. She and Eli had made love last night and everything that had been bothering her went away.

She was this mood until she got to school and couldn't find Eli anywhere. She didn't see him at his locker or during classes or at lunch and she began to worry that she did something wrong.

The worry became worse as she made her way out of the school and just as she was going to go walk to his house she spotted morty at the far end of the parking lot, hood open and music blasting out of the speakers.

She made her way to the hearse and smiled slightly when she saw Eli under the hood.

"Eli! She yelled over the music. He stuck his head up confused but when he saw he called him he smirked.

He went and turned down the music and when he went to come back he was bombarded with Clare throwing her arms around him.

"Where were you all day?"

"I had stuff to do"

"Oh like what?"

"Like none of your business"

Clare flinched slightly at Eli' tone.

"Is something wrong?" She asked timidly

"Nope I've actually never been better."

"Oh" Clare smiled slightly "Why is that?"

"I conquered by biggest conquest last night"

"That's grea- What?" Clare asked Confused.

"Oh sweet little Clare" Eli said laughing and pushing her away from him. "Don't you get it? I'm actually surprised you haven't caught on its been months for fucks sake!"

"Caught on to what? Eli what are you talking about?" Clare asked frowning.

"I ll give it to you straight okay. I used you. You were and are nothing to me. You were just a conquest."

"W-what" Clare asked as tears began to form in her eyes. Eli that's not true I know you love me.

"Eli laughed again harshly as he shut mortys hood. "I don't love you Clare! I never did and I never will! Everything was all a big huge fucking lie I taught you a lesson. You were too innocent; to pure I had to do something about that so I took it from you."

Tears now openly streamed down her face. "What do you mean?"

"Oh Clare now I know you didn't forget what happened last night do you?" he said getting very close to her face for a brief second.

Clare felt her heartbreak and pain fill her chest when she realized what a mistake she made last night. She gave away something that she could never get back. The last thing that meant so very much to her. She had nothing left now.

"T-that was a mistake!" She yelled

Eli just shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. Your mistake was my gain. "He said pulling a chain up from under his shirt.

Her purity ring.

She was didn't know what to say. She dropped to her knees and sobbed clutching her chest.

Eli stood there watching with immense pleasure as Clare cried.

Just before he left he knelt down next to her sobbing form and whispered "Was it good for you to?" and chuckled.

He then stood to his feet and walked to morty. Once he climbed in he started up the engine and left the parking lot. A huge smirk planted on his face and the most pleasure he's ever felt as he continued driving watching Clare breakdown.

Now his task was complete. He completely broke Clare Edwards and he's never felt fucking better.

**Review! =)**

**-Eclarelover1820**


End file.
